Moonlight
by Oreos Are Happiness
Summary: Sonny forgets her phone at Condor Studios. Chad, in a rare moment of "kindness", decides to follow her home to give it to her. Oneshot, and first ever fic.


**Hello, people of Earth. This is my first fic. =O Er... yeah. xD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, do you think I would be writing fanfiction about it?**

**

* * *

**

As I drove down Hollywood Boulevard, I checked the clock on my dashboard. Nearly midnight, and I was actually becoming a little sleepy. I turned the A/C on to help keep me awake as I searched for the street I knew Sonny lived on. Not that I was stalking Sonny Munroe or anything. CDC does not _stalk_. It had just been a late night at the Studio, and Sonny had forgotten her phone in her hurry to get home, and I just _happened_ to notice. As I'd seen it lying so innocently on the table, I couldn't help but glance around to make sure no one was watching before I'd picked it up. I'd foolishly stared at it in awe before realizing what I was doing and pocketed it. I'd decided that since Sonny had already left and in such a hurry, too, I would take it to her. I wouldn't leave it for just anyone to steal. Plus, I could probably taunt her just a bit before I gave it back to her.

So, here I was, cruising around on Sonny Munroe's street in the most conspicuous car imaginable. Of course, my baby was also the most beautiful car imaginable (a fact that I am most definitely proud of), but it couldn't be helped. Thankfully, I soon spotted Sonny's apartment building and pulled up to it, gazing up to the level I knew she lived on (to my credit, the only reason I knew this was because I overheard her telling Tawni where she lived). I saw movement inside a window on the level and realized it was Sonny, shutting her bedroom door and climbing into her bed. I heard an almost imperceptible sigh issue from the open window as I assumed she was getting comfortable. I finally started to wonder how I was going to return her phone back to her without looking like a major creeper, which I definitely wasn't. Pssh. I have better things to do with my time, like admire my stunningly handsome face in the floor-to-ceiling mirror I have at home. This was just a rare moment of weak- I mean, kindness; but I could think about that later. I stood, still thinking for a few moments before making my decision, a smile playing at my lips.

* * *

Five minutes later, my feet secured in the tangle of ivy that covered the whole side of the building, I began to climb as stealthily as possible. Part of me wished that Sonny was so tired that she would be asleep by the time I managed to get to her window. Another part of me quietly protested that idea and hoped she was still awake, although I hadn't the faintest idea what I would say to her.

I stretched my arms until my fingers touched the open windowsill. I peered in, rolling my eyes when I noticed that she was asleep already. _She works too hard, _I thought, shaking my head. I hoisted myself up gracefully (a trick I learned from the Ninja Halloween Special of Mackenzie Falls) and dropped silently onto the carpeted floor.

I scarcely noticed anything about the room- my eyes were completely drawn to Sonny. Even in sleep, she was enthralling (though I would _never _admit this to her). She lay curled on her side in a tank top and plaid pajama shorts, the sheets piled around her ankles. Her ebony hair was splayed across her pillow; her face was completely relaxed, her features peaceful. Her lips were parted slightly, breathing almost soundlessly. The moonlight spilled through the bedroom window, bathing her face in a silvery glow and lending her an almost unearthly beauty. There was something about moonlight, I realized then, that illuminates the truth, because at that moment I saw Sonny Munroe as she truly was, and as I had never fully admitted to myself. She was beautiful beyond words, this girl that I had loved for a long time, really. I paused and thought for a few moments. I had always kind of known in the back of my mind that I had feelings for her. Before I met Alison Munroe, if someone had walked up to me, _Chad Dylan Cooper_, and told me that I would care more about a girl than I did about myself or my _hair_, for that matter, I would have laughed so derisively that no one would ever have dared to suggest it again. But, I concluded, things were different now. The impossible had occurred, I thought with a wry smile.

I was jolted out of my reverie by Sonny, who murmured something incomprehensible. I grinned. So she talked in her sleep, did she? _I just might have to make a few jokes at her expense sometime soon... I wonder how I can bring _that _up, though?_ Well, I would figure something out. In the meantime...

I quietly crossed the distance to her bed and knelt at the side. A fall breeze blew in the open window, a reminder of the colder days to come. Sonny shivered. Instinctively, I moved to cover her up with the sheets, and as I did so, my face was inches from hers. I heard a sharp intake of breath, which I didn't recognize as my own, as a fierce debate was taking place in my head just then. I deliberated silently, the seconds ticking by. I knew I shouldn't... what if her mom walked in? I quickly dismissed that objection. It was late; anyone in their right mind would be asleep... but what if Sonny woke up? She probably wouldn't, I reasoned. It's not as if I wanted to do anything... dishonorable. Right? Right.

Ignoring the urgings of my conscience, I leaned slightly closer, my breath stirring a few stray hairs on her face. I caressed her cheek with my thumb, ridding her of the wayward hairs. I then closed the distance between us without further thought. I barely brushed my lips against hers ever so sweetly, pulling away only a moment later. Sonny sighed, a blissful sound, and rolled over in her sleep. The corners of her mouth curved up in an exquisite smile of content, and I couldn't help but feel content myself, watching her peaceful slumber.

I stayed there for a while, just watching the rise and fall of her chest, the breath entering and leaving her still-parted lips. Finally, I turned to leave. I was halfway out the window before I remembered the reason (or excuse) I had for coming in the first place- her cell phone. I quietly set it on her bedside table. I made the climb out of her window, down the side of the building, and to my car without incident. As I drove home, I kept picturing that peaceful face, that blissful smile. It seemed to take no time at all for me to reach home. I fell into bed, fully clothed, and stared at the ceiling. As I was the greatest actor of my generation as well as being, well, _me_, of course I had kissed a lot of girls. I was pretty well-educated in that area. But out of all those times, none had felt remotely close to what had just happened. It was, I thought without shame, the most beautiful kiss I had ever experienced. With that, I drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

Sonny woke the next morning to sun streaming through her window. Keeping her eyes screwed shut, she tried to remember her half-forgotten dream. There had seemed to be _Chad_ in it… and it had taken place in her own room. Blushing, she dismissed this thought. _What would Chad be doing in my room, anyway? It was obviously just something my overworked imagination thought up._ And yet... she sat up in bed. _He couldn't have..._ Unconsciously, she brought her fingers to her lips. _They_ didn't feel any different, but at the half-formed thought in her mind, her stomach started behaving rather oddly. It felt like it was doing flips or something. She laughed, dismissing the feeling as hunger. She extricated her legs from her sheets, which she didn't remember using when she'd fallen asleep the night before. Frowning, she swung her legs over the side of her bed, stood up, and stretched. _That's funny. Did I forget to close the window last night, too?_ Absently, she reached into her purse on her bedside table. Tawni was supposed to text her today to go shopping for something or other. Her hand came out empty. She stared at it curiously. And then- "Oh my gosh, I forgot my phone at the Studio!" Before she could get any more anxious than she already was, her eyes lit on the small, blinking device that also rested on the table. _But... I never put it there..._ Something wasn't adding up, but Sonny couldn't figure out what it was while she dressed. She ran down the hall to eat the still-warm toast her mom had prepared for her before leaving for work. Halfway through chewing a particularly large bite, her eyes lit on her phone and her now fully awake brain registered that the blinking meant that she had a new message. Thinking it was from Tawni, she opened it and read:

_Thought you might want this. Wouldn't want just anyone to take Miss Sonshine's phone, now would we? Tell no one that I did something nice for you (it would ruin my image), or I might just let slip that not only do you snore, but you also talk in your sleep. ;) -Chad_

Sonny gaped, the toast falling out of her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. PHEW. Done. I seriously doubt my writing abilities. Love it? Hate it? Either way, that's why I need you to REVIEW. Lemme know what you think of it, PLEASE. =D If you don't... the meepits will find you. Cookies to anyone who knows what I'm talking about. ;)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to TheUnderstatement, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, and Runic Patronus for all of your help. I think it made this a lot better than it would have been otherwise. Love you guys!**


End file.
